


Christmas Eve Will Find You

by justdk



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Marcus and Tomas attend a Christmas Eve service





	Christmas Eve Will Find You

They don’t stand out in the congregation.

It’s a large church and one of San Francisco’s most gorgeous cathedrals. Stain glass windows line the nave, late afternoon sunlight shining through and turning the floors into a rainbow of colors.

The church is filled to capacity, just like the website had warned. They came early and found seating towards the front so they have a good view of the choir. After asking an elderly couple if they could hold their seats, they wander around the cathedral, examining the sculptures and paintings, lighting candles and saying prayers in the chapels. They fill out cards with their truths and hopes for the new year, along with prayers for God’s guidance. Sometimes it feels like they’re flying blind, cut off from the Church, pursued by evils. Every brush with the divine or infernal leaves them shaken, makes them cling tighter, despite everything they have been told about the nature of their relationship.

Now they sit close together on the pew they share with people of every kind. Just another couple: one older with weathered skin and grey in his hair, a kind smile and twinkle in his eye as he turns to his partner and whispers something in his ear; his partner is younger by at least a decade, maybe two, and is incredibly handsome with black hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes.

The anonymity of the big city and the big church is what drew them to San Francisco this Christmas season. They’ve been moving down the west coast, trying to stay off the radar. And as much as they both long to return to the Catholic Church – the Church they devoted their lives to – they are no longer welcome: Marcus because he was excommunicated and Tomas for refusing to follow the dictates of corrupted members of the Church.

Still, even in a Protestant Church, the Christmas story, the readings, and the songs are familiar enough. Marcus wraps his arm around Tomas, rubbing his shoulder. Tomas leans his head against Marcus and reaches up to hold his hand. Not so long ago he would have been the one leading the service, the scripture so familiar he could recite it by heart, in English, Spanish, or Latin.

It’s the story of Christ coming into the world, his birth setting into motion God’s plan for salvation. It’s a story about miracles and love and humanity meeting the divine. Sometimes, when Marcus is feeling less than positive about life he wonders, was it worth it? Were humans worth the sacrifice? There are dark days in his past and he’s sure he’ll face more as he and Tomas continue on their dangerous path. But on nights like tonight, hearing the voices of the congregation rise in joyful praise, he knows that it’s worth the cost. They will keep standing against the darkness for they have the true light burning in their hearts.

They leave the service with hearts feeling lighter. The sun has set and Christmas lights sparkle in the park across the street. People pour down the steps, shaking hands, giving hugs, wishing each other a Merry Christmas. A couple that had introduced themselves to Marcus and Tomas before the service find them again and ask them if they’d like to go out for drinks. Normally they would decline but it’s Christmas Eve and it feels right.

Spiced mulled wine, chilled eggnog, hot buttered rum – the small bar they’re taken to has an excellent selection of holiday drinks. For a few hours they forget their troubles and unwind, laughing with their new friends, singing along to Christmas songs. Afterwards there’s a tour of lights and tipsy goodbyes.

The place they’re staying is far from fancy; the type of place where their fake IDs aren’t second-guessed and the staff doesn’t even raise an eyebrow over their request for one bed. The bed isn’t the best either but once they’re snuggled up together under the blankets they don’t mind. It’s better than a lot of places they’ve stayed.

Tomas ducks his head under Marcus’ chin and wraps his arms around him. He sniffs at the stretched out white wife beater that Marcus likes to wear to bed; it smells like rosewood and cedar. Marcus runs his fingers through Tomas’ hair and then down his back, each touch relaxing both of them. Outside the bells toll midnight.

“We made it, love,” Marcus whispers and kisses Tomas’ forehead.

“Merry Christmas,” Tomas replies. He tucks his cold feet next to Marcus’ and shivers.

“I’m afraid I didn’t get you anything,” Marcus admits. “It’s been… hectic.”

Tomas hugs him tighter and kisses his throat. “You’re all I need, _mi corazón_.”

Marcus gets tears in his eyes but he blinks them away before they fall. He cradles Tomas in his arms, kisses his soft hair, and quietly sings him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I attended a beautiful Christmas Eve service tonight and I got emo thinking about Marcus and Tomas. Apologies for any wrong info – I was raised Presbyterian and have little experience with the Catholic Church or Episcopal Church. FYI: this is set at Grace Cathedral. It’s an incredible church that welcomes all people and does amazing work. I love to visit it when I’m in San Francisco.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
